Following hip surgery, it is often desirable to be able to move the patient's leg depending from the affected hip to a certain position, and then lock the leg in that position for a predetermined period of time or to limit the leg to a short range of motion for a period of time. Abductor hinges are used to hold the leg in a lateral angular position with respect to the body, and flexion hinges do the same with respect to the forwardly position of the leg.
Existing flexion hinges are often difficult to adjust, particularly by the patient. Also, the hinges are not easily moved only a small increment, and do not easily provide a limited range of motion.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a flexion hinge that is easily locked and unlocked, and which can be adjusted in fine angular increments to different positions, or a selected range of motion.
This and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.